


breaking point

by etc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, gabriel has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc/pseuds/etc
Summary: Adrien insinuated he was alone in missing his mother; Gabriel snaps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel is in his foyer, standing at the top of the stairs, and he is clearly livid.

 

    This is the most emotion Adrien has seen from his father in a very, very long time. 

     "I don't _know_ what happened to her, Adrien!" Gabriel yells, and Adrien flinches. His voice echoes loudly throughout the large entryway of their home. "One day I woke up, and she wasn't there lying next to me! One day I woke up and she was gone, and she never came back!" Gabriel's breaths come out hard. "Do you think I don't _care_?" He walks down to the second stair.  "That her loss doesn't hurt me?" To the third, closer to Adrien. "That I am not doing _everything_ —" fourth step— "in my powerto bring her back?" Here he pauses, and there is earnesty in the way he looks at his son. But his gaze is still full of anger. When he speaks again, his words are quieter than before. "The day I lost her," he says, his eyes shining with unshed tears of madness and heartbreak, "I _died_."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> on a happier note, it's officially my birthday ♡


End file.
